


the end of the world

by Ascent_96



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalyptic settings, Romance, established seungseok relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascent_96/pseuds/Ascent_96
Summary: its the end of the world and seungyoun and wooseok realize that they only have each other.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> what started out as just a mere plot bunny somehow turned into this. im aware of the ending that hangs with many unanswered questions, and i might continue it one day if inspiration hits again.

_to my beloved members,_

wooseok writes, then stops and thinks. scratching the back of his head, he contemplates on whether he should go for a serious or light-hearted mood. afterall, this is just one of the usual letter he has to write in commemoration for their group’s anniversary tomorrow. 

for hours, wooseok sits and tries to decide. writing and erasing, writing and erasing all over again. outside the window, the curtains of inky darkness starts to cascade over the sky. wooseok switches open the table lamp. 

his phone buzzes and lights up. seungyoun's name appears on the phone screen.

and suddenly there is a strong shake of the ground below him. every objects that were static starts to fall and break. the lights are gone and everything is swallowed into darkness.

all except for his still lighted phone which remains sustained by battery alone. 

wooseok grabs his phone and hides under the desk. its the end of the world, he thinks, with his heart sinking into his stomach. he’s going to die and what’s worse is he's going to die alone. not with his family, not with his members- and seungyoun, he clasps his phone close with trembling fingers and cries as he curls to himself under the shaking desks. 

an earth-shattering sound pierces through the sky. there is a flash of blinding light before darkness takes over. 

as everything breaks and crumbles into pieces around him, wooseok’s life flashes before his eyes.

this is the apocalypse.

–

there is someone’s voice calling him. 

when wooseok opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the sun above him. thin clouds. blue sky.

...is he still alive? does earth still exists?

“kim wooseok!” he hears the same voice calling his name urgently from the side, but he struggles to keep his eyes open because everything is hurting. his head, his body, everywhere. 

it seems that he has been caught under a part of a collapsed building. and the person who is calling his name is trying hard to remove the stacks of heavy rubble away from his body. 

“wooseok-ah! wake up! it's me, i'm here-” the person sounds as if he is almost in tears. wooseok turns his head slightly and sees the figure of a familiar person clawing and scraping to reach to him desperately. when the person manages to finally clear away everything, wooseok is pulled into dirty yet warm arms and is faced with a deathly pale face.

“…seungyoun-ah…” wooseok croaks out through his barely functioning voice box. his throat feels so dry. how long has he been trapped under the building? how many days have passed since then? but he is unable to get anything out because seungyoun is already crushing him into a hug, crying out of sheer relief. y_ou’re alive- you’re alive, wooseok-ah, i was so scared thinking you’re dead... so scared- _seungyoun chokes on his own breath.

wooseok blinks slowly. his arm screams in protest as he lifts it up with sheer effort, weakly resting on seungyoun’s back to assure the other. all because he can’t stand seeing seungyoun crying like this as if the world has ended. 

…or maybe the world really has ended. wooseok has this sinking realization as he watches the remnants of destruction that surrounds them into a bleak nothingness. the atmosphere is eerie with a death-like silence.

there is no other living being, no one else aside from the two of them.

wooseok closes his eyes, briefly having this thought that everything is just a nightmare. but when he opens his eyes, nothing changes. 

from the corner of his eyes, he catches a tattered paper lightly floating in the dusty wind. 

_to my beloved members, happy 1st anniversary-_

wooseok swallows with another heavy realization, feeling the beginning of tears starting to collect in the corner of his eyes. 

no matter how he tries to find a way out from this reality, it doesn’t seem that there is any.

–

none of them really knows what happened on that day.

they only remember the few seconds where everything becomes frenzied as the whole ground shook uncontrollably, as buildings split apart and fell into broken fragments then a bright, bright light shone before everything was swallowed by total darkness. 

when seungyoun woke up, he remembered he was alone among the heaps of fallen trees and collapsed buildings. he tried to search for everyone, but no one answered him no matter how loud he shouted. 

until he saw a hand amidst the pile of crushed rubble. and when he saw the familiar bracelet on the thin wrist, he realized who it was with a heart that jumped to his throat. 

that moment where he thought he was going to lose wooseok in front of his eyes was the worst moment he had to go through in his life.

he watches over the sleeping wooseok, grips the other’s hand in his and brings it to his lips. he closes his eyes as if murmuring a prayer. 

he doesn’t even know if they are still in the same earth they used to live in. when everything around them is so unfamiliar and scary, he starts to doubt his sanity. 

its only wooseok, who is warm in his hand right now, that is helping him hold onto the last piece of his sanity. and he clings onto it as if its his lifeline. 

—

wooseok wakes up when the sky is dark. 

there is a piece of cloth that covers him from the cold, but other than that the familiar warmth he expects for is not there. 

wooseok sits up, panicking, looking around him as if he is lost. 

“seungyoun-ah!” wooseok calls out in every direction, dragging his heavy legs to search for the other. but there seems to be no sign of the other anywhere. 

a feeling of dread rises. unwanted thoughts start to invade his mind, presenting to him all the worst case scenario that could happen. 

“seungyoun-ah!!!” wooseok screams desperately, feeling his throat hurts and his energy seeping out from his legs. his knees buckle and he falls sideways onto the dusty cracked asphalt. 

in front of him, a gloomy barren path stretches out endlessly.

suddenly, wooseok feels so alone. 

he wants to see his family, he wants to see his members, he wants to see seungyoun-

maybe dying right now would be better if the days ahead is going to be like this, hopeless and desolate. living seems to be meaningless at this point. 

as the suicidal thoughts become loud in his head, footsteps approach him. wooseok flinches when someone’s arms suddenly drags his body to the side of the road, shielding them behind a broken-down car. 

when he looks up and recognizes the face, a hand covers his mouth as the other signals him to keep quiet.

wooseok frowns at seungyoun in confusion before he follows seungyoun’s line of sight because the other seems to be looking at something ahead of them. 

his breath stops at the sight of a strange creature. the creature has a weird black unstable form that seems to shape-shift itself every second because of its light texture. its like a slime that is covered completely in black oil. it doesn’t even have a face.

once the creature is out of their sight, seungyoun releases his hand from wooseok’s mouth. wooseok exhales the breath that he doesn’t realize he’s been holding and his body trembles a little as he remembers the creature that doesn’t seem human.

an alien? an alien invasion that causes the world to become like this? 

that seems to be the only plausible explanation that wooseok can come up with on first impression. 

if that is what they are facing, then what are they going to do? 

seungyoun is only able to shake his head uncertainly at the questions that are displaying themselves all over wooseok’s face.

they return to their initial shelter with a mind that is faraway. seungyoun opens the first aid kit that he retrieved from a pharmacy earlier and patches wooseok up in silence. 

“so what are we going to do now?” 

both of them sit facing each other for a long while, both not knowing how to answer that question themselves. 

in the end, its seungyoun who picks himself up with a look that is calmer than expected as he comes up with a decision.

if they are going to have to survive through this, getting supplies will be their first and foremost priority.

–

fortunately, the area they live in is in the heart of the city. so there are many places where they can go to to look for supplies. 

they enter into a department store. this would be the best place to get everything they need. 

wooseok ignores the discomfort from seeing how deserted the huge store is and heads to the food section and packs up all the energy bars he can find, all the food that are light to carry and can be eaten on the spot. 

seungyoun goes to the tools section and seems to be searching for weapons. 

when they reunite back at their meeting spot, wooseok already has a bag of food supplies on his back and seungyoun with a bag of various kind of weapons he thinks can be used.

seungyoun hands a small pocket-knife into wooseok’s hands. “just hold this, for self-protection measures.” then as if he remembers something, seungyoun goes to a small shelf behind the counter and slides open the glass door to retrieve some lighters, matches and a few packs of cigarette. 

when everything in their check list is obtained, they leave the store and set out to their next destination.

the blue house. 

–

they stumble upon the strange creatures a few times during their journey. rather than in packs, it seems to prefer to move alone which makes it easier to avoid. but since they have no data or information regarding the creature currently, the only thing they can do is to hide and sit still and quietly until the creature is out of sight. confronting it without knowing anything will be too much of a reckless action afterall.

but if there is one thing they know from this creature is that it secretes this black oil-like substance every time it moves, leaving traces of it along the trail. and the smell is so rotten that they have to resist the urge to vomit the one time it gets close enough and misses their hiding spot by mere inches.

but the feeling when every time it comes within their vicinity, it feels as if having death closing in gradually. its a feeling that shakes wooseok to the very core, and if it isn’t because of seungyoun beside him to hold him and calm him down he would’ve probably been discovered a long time ago. 

every day running away and living in fear like that gradually takes a toll on both of them. its only a matter of time before they are going to be discovered. when that happens, then what? just give in to their fate and die like a tragic person? as if they are meant to end like in a bad tragic movie, except in this scenario no one is left to mourn for them which makes them even more tragic than any other tragic hero or heroine they ever knew of.

seungyoun sticks a cigarette between his lips and lights its end with a lighter. wooseok watches distractedly as the whitish smoke escapes from the other's mouth and drifts into the air.

in the temporary shelter they set up, a small fire burned between them to keep them warm. yet wooseok feels the chill of the night biting through his skin till to the very bones. he pulls up his knees and huddles close to himself. 

even after days of traveling, they still see no sign of life except for both of them. 

in a world where it seems that only the two of them are alive, wooseok wonders idly if it is even worth it anymore to keep hope to find someone along the way. 

the blue house is supposed to be the most heavily guarded and hence the safest place out of anywhere in south korea. and naturally that is the first place that you will want to go if you are hoping to find someone. 

but what if once they reach there, no one is there too? what would happen then once they realize it is as deserted as everywhere was? 

then…what? 

wooseok exhales a mist of cold air, feeling his brain freezing by the gradually dropping temperature as the night darkens further.

at this point he doesn’t want to think of anything anymore. not about this messed up world they are in and not the hopelessness that keeps plaguing him for the situation they are in. instead, he just wants to focus on seungyoun, the only person that is real and breathing in front of his eyes, with a body that radiates warmth in the midst of the cold winter night.

seungyeon smokes his last cigarette in the pack while looking up at the sky with a solemn expression.

when wooseok asks him why he is smoking at a time like this, seungyoun turns his head slightly to him and smiles. 

"because i won’t know if tomorrow is going to be my last day."

saying something like that with a smile, something inside wooseok twists painfully. so they are going to be like this now? just waiting for their last day to come? he can't even feel anger and bitterness because of the truth behind those words.

"then let me try it too. since tomorrow might be my last day too."

wooseok moves to sit beside seungyeon, so close till he can feel seungyoun’s warmth seeping through their thin clothes. _are you sure,_ seungyoun asks sceptically, knowing wooseok never smokes before. but wooseok doesn’t wait for him, stealing it from seungyoun’s fingers. inhaling deeply, a hacking cough erupts instantly. wooseok’s eyes tears while seungyoun laughs amusedly at the side, taking back the cigarette from wooseok. _smoking doesn't suit your pretty face anyways. _

before seungyoun can take another inhale, wooseok catches his face and kisses him.

if tomorrow is going to be their last day, then he wants tonight to pass without having any regrets. 

as if everything is bursting out from the seams, wooseok loses control of his body as he pulls seungyoun towards him and lets go of all his inhibition. he kisses like he never before, cries like he never before and touches and holds someone in a desperation he never lets himself feel before. the feelings overflow and continue to pour and pour. seungyoun reciprocates just as eagerly as if something awakened within him too, and they spend hours and hours into the night taking and receiving from each other, bodies entangling with each other while intense heat burns their heart with passion.

even for a while, he wants to remember how alive seungyoun makes him feel.

if tomorrow will be the end of his world, wooseok wants it to end with seungyoun.


End file.
